


colors like my dreams

by RainbowSnek



Series: Loki's Adventures On Sakaar [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Other, nothing bad happens to them but they deserve it, please someone give them a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSnek/pseuds/RainbowSnek
Summary: Loki gets new clothes and has feelings.





	colors like my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Genderfluid Loki Week, March 19- Gold and Green  
> Title comes from Culture Club's "Karma Chameleon"

When the Grandmaster had asked her what her favourite colours were, Loki hadn't even hesitated to answer "gold and green". The second was evident why— her own magic bloomed green around her fingers whenever she cast it. On the other hand, her feelings about the first one were complicated. Loki had grown up surrounded by gold. It was the colour most prevalent on Asgard, a place she both loved and hated, a place that was probably destroyed now. Gold had also been her mother's colour. From her skirts that Loki often cried into as a child to the magic that sparkled around her own fingers, the colour seemed to follow Frigga wherever she went, at one point becoming a calming presence in Loki's life. But now, she wasn't there with her, no matter how desperately she wished.  
  
  
Now, Loki stood perfectly still as a small army of people prodded her with needles. When the Grandmaster had asked that seemingly innocent question, she had never imagined that such tortures would follow. She had endured much worse, but that didn't mean that this wasn't also bad. Loki, putting too much faith in the Grandmaster, let herself be dragged to this place, somewhere on the lower floors of the palace. She had been abandoned shortly after that and told to wait. In this place, surely no-one would be able to hear her screams, and anyone who did, wouldn't care.  
  
  
Loki might have been acting a little bit dramatic, but that was in her nature, after all. She couldn't complain about getting new clothes— the ones that she came to Sakaar with were tattered, dirty, and smelled slightly of whatever garbage she had landed in. But was the pain and suffering really worth it?  
  
  
After what felt like centuries, the poking finally stopped. Loki let out a deep sigh just as the Grandmaster walked into the room.  
  
  
"Ah, you're finished. I trust they, uh, took good care of you?"  
  
  
"Yes. They were most careful," Loki lied. After all, she hadn't been raised to be rude, no matter how much pain she was in. Also, she wasn't sure if the truth would offend the Grandmaster— she hadn't been on Sakaar long enough to get to know the man.  
  
  
"Good. Then let's go. I, ah, have a lot to show you." With that said, the Grandmaster took her hand and almost dragged her through the door.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
They toured the palace the whole day. The Grandmaster showed Loki his favourite places, rambling excitedly the whole way. She in return interjected with noises of approval or her own question when it seemed appropriate, but otherwise stayed quiet. She needed to memorize the halls of the palace, in case she ever had to escape. Loki also learned a lot about the ruler of Sakaar during all of this. First of all, he had an orgy ship and a private viewing box at the arena, both of which Loki was invited to use whenever she wanted to. For whatever unfathomable reason, the Grandmaster seemed to take a liking to her, which would be to her advantage, should she ever want to overthrow him and become the ruler of this garbage planet. Unfortunately, the reverse was also true— the more he talked, the more interesting he became. The Grandmaster seemed ancient and childish at the same time. New things fascinated him, but he also grew bored fast. Loki only hoped that the fate of his playthings wouldn't also befall onto her. He seemed to have magic of his own, the scopes of which Loki didn't yet know, but suspected of being wast beyond measure.  
  
  
The tour inevitably led them to the Grandmaster's chambers. Loki summoned one of his daggers, wary of his intentions. But instead of doing the expected thing and kiss him, or something equally as damaging to his continued existence, the Grandmaster just sat down on the big plush couch and patted the seat next to him.  
  
  
"Tell me about yourself," he said to Loki. And that's what ge did.  
  
  
Just as he was getting to the part about The Warriors Three and Thor getting stuck in another realm and needing Loki's help, again, there was a knock at the door.  
  
  
"Ah, that must be your clothes," the Grandmaster said as he was getting up to let whoever knocked in. He gave them a few directions about where to put the clothes, then turned back to Loki. "You, you can get dressed if you, uh, want. I'd like to see you in them."  
  
  
Loki went into the bedroom to do as he was told, but did so with some apprehension. He had seen the obnoxious colours worn by most people on Sakaar and he weren't a fan. To his surprise, the clothes were perfectly normal and tasteful. There was a dark blue leather armour, whose colour vaguely reminded him of his Jötunn form and Loki once again wondered just how much the Grandmaster saw and knew. But the other clothes... It looked as if the tailors had used up all of the gold and green material available on the planet. There were dresses, robes, capes, and many more. Loki didn't know what he should start with. In the end, he picked the armour and a cape with golden lining.  
  
  
"My, my, look at you," the Grandmaster said when he came out. "Did anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you are?"  
  
  
Loki wanted desperately not to blush. It had been a while since someone had been genuinely kind to him and the Grandmaster's compliment sounded sincere.  
  
  
The ruler of Sakaar came to stand in front of Loki and raised a hand to his cheek, caressing it.  
  
  
"Only the best for Asgardian royalty," he said.  
  
  
The Grandmaster leaned in close, but must have seen something in Loki's eyes, because he averted his face last second so his lips were next to Loki's ear.  
  
  
"Goodnight, stardust," he whispered, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter, leaving Loki confused and alone.  
  
  
That night, Loki dreamed of golden robes, blue lips, and gentle hands on his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
> Come say hi to me on tumblr @ ritastefania if you want to.


End file.
